A Federation of War
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: This is a rendition of an RP me and a good friend of mine started up.. this is a very lore intensive book NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART


This is a story.. a story about a federation of war.. now this story.. its a well if your reading this then you know what this is this is a bit of a brain child between my sister and i a little RP we came up with on a game called world of tanks. Now you may or may not have heard of it but we met what was it.. probably 2-3 years ago on this game. And we got along smashingly.. now let's lay out a little lore and ground basis mumbo jumbo XD

MY OC!  
General Dimitri Blackstone  
(At the beginning of EVERY Federation RP he starts out as a lieutenant)  
Nationality is Liberian(PROPS TO THOSE WHO KNOW WHERE THAT'S FROM) Its America  
His tank of choice is a Super Pershing but at the beginning of every rp we start he starts out with aM4 Sherman fitted with a 105 mortar gun and a bulldozer blade.. now this poor tank does not often survive long and probably about 20 minutes in its destroyed  
At the beginning of most RP he is under a man named Captain Jackson of the Red Knights company. Blackstone is quite fond of the Super Pershing and can be seen staring at it or taking personal command of the tank from the original commanders.. is well Skilled in tactics and defense tactics. Does have a bit of a soft side for Shojii Hiryuki Has an immense hate for Glory hounds or people who dont take their job seriously while under fire(Another OC named Alex gunther is an exception as he and blackstone hit it off really well. so him and his jokes are welcomed by blackstone who is needing a break and something to laugh at.)  
Blackstone lost his family early into the war from bombing and Rebel attacks he is the last of his family line. He cares for his men and takes the losses of his men to heart even going as to deliver the letters of his mens death personally and express his sorrow that he couldn't save them

RIGHT! now for my sister's OC

Name:Shojii Hiryuki  
Rank:Unknown as she is part of a clan(japanese understand!?) that supplies both the Federation and the Rebels with tanks(we will cover them in a little bit ok?)  
Tank of choice: It really varies on what she wants to play the most recent one was a M12 Motor Gun Carriage or a 155mm Artillery which Blackstone had command of(Personally commanded as Blackstone leads from the front!)  
Relation to blackstone is really unknown at this point she was to be married to Blackstone's best friend (Maximilian Andrews) but he died when a rebel light tank regiment over ran Andrews Artillery company which he had command of. Blackstone was sent to reinforce and deliver a medal that max had won but was too late and Blackstone blames himself for the failure of not getting their in time and the death of his friend.

THE FACTIONS! WOO Finally!  
America is known as Liberian  
France is known as Dominion  
Japan(unknown)  
Germany(Unknown)  
Russia; is known as the Horde  
china(pfft go away russian copycats XD)  
British are known as the Imperials  
WHO ARE THE FEDERATION!  
At the end of world war two the tanks did not improve.. Germany still held their tech supremacy but the Clan Shojii belongs to has taken over the production and hand out of tanks as they have built themselves to be an exceedingly rich and powerful clan and they are able to make sure the spread of tanks are even  
The Federation is Liberian Dominion Horde and Imperial(it is unknown if Japan or germany have joined at this time will advise in later chapters!)

The rebels

they are a motley mix up of dissidents that steal Federation tanks cause havoc and generally make the federations life miserable but they are trying to gain their freedom from the laws of the Federation(DO NOT SIDE WITH THE REBELS THEY KILL STEAL AND DESTROY INNOCENT LIVES!)  
armored cars uparmored civ cars tanks mainly german and a few french(Dominion)tanks as well as American Artillery and russian as well.. mainly a force of hit and run but every so often they get their hands on a KV-2 and a couple of Tiger ones and tiger twos and assault a town that Blackstone is staying at(As he is a prominent Moral figure so the rebels want to eliminate him as quickly as possible to destroy the Federations Moral because he has kept fighting even though his family has all died and he is the last one) he fights with determination and is not against pulling back if they are outnumbered but he is the last man out normally.

Well... you satisfied now? This is the most basic lore and outline of the RP her and i have come up with.. i will be posting the RP(minus a few words and such and adding more battles and such) But that's it for this Prologue! hope you've gotten this all into your head!  
Prepare for a story like no other.


End file.
